Takdir
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Kalau takdir berkata lain dengan ekspetasi, kita bisa apa? DaiSuga, spesial tanggal 14 Februari, sho-ai, ada Terushima!, awas typo tak kasat mata, RnR?


Title : Takdir

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Daichi × Sugawara

Rated : Teen

Disclaimer : Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Summary : kalo takdir berkata lain dengan ekspetasi, kita bisa apa?

.

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

Kalau memang, waktu harus memisahkan Daichi dari pujaan hatinya, Sugawara. Daichi rela, dengan segenap hati, mengikhlaskan cintanya untuk tinggal di alam tanpa raga. Daichi bersedia, untuk menyerahkan separuh jiwanya kepada pemuda itu. Daichi tegar menghadapi cobaan, dengan keteguhan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan Sugawara, kekasih hatinya yang telah pergi karena kejatuhan badan pesawat yang terjerembab ke daratan.

* * *

 _Hidup ini susah, kalau hati juga ikut susah._

 _Hidup akan terasa kacau, kalau perasaan tak bisa simetris dengan keadaan._

 _Hidup juga tak enak, bila segala sesuatu tidak di_ s _yukuri._

 _Sebab, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hidup.._

 _Tak ada yang tidak memiliki tujuan._

 _Termasuk kehilangan.._

* * *

Namun hati manusia itu tidaklah sekuat baja. Tidak segagah batu karang yang selalu berdiri kokoh diterpa ombak. Perasan manusia itu, _labil._ Sama seperti perasaan Daichi.

Daichi itu hanya manusia biasa. Dia juga punya perasaan. Dia punya hati seperti halnya orang lain. Dia bisa merasakan yang namanya kesedihan. Kehilangan. Kesepian. Kekecewaan. Dia bisa marah terhadap siapapun. Dia bisa menyerukan kesenangannya dengan tulus. Dia berhak menunjukkan ketakutannya terhadap sesuatu. Dan juga, dia bisa menangis dibalik senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada teman-temannya.

Menjerit. Mengerang. Merintih. Sesenggukan. Daichi lakukan. Meringkuk di sudut ruangan kamarnya dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Merasa kacau dan ditinggalkan. Tak bernyawa, hanya bernapas saja, Daichi merasakannya lagi,

Kesepian yang dulu terpendam oleh senyuman-senyuman penuh hiprokisi kembali menjalari hatinya. Mengantarkan seonggok keresahan dan juga kepedihan yang dulu sempat hanyut pula oleh ketegaran yang teman-temannya kirimkan lewat doa.

Serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang sudah ia simpan baik-baik di salah satu bilik di hatinya, perlahan-lahan tersusun satu persatu.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Daichi tidak boleh melihat kenangan-kenangan itu lagi. Dia tidak boleh! Daichi akan menangis lagi ketika ia melihat cerita itu. Dia akan selalu menerawang jauh-jauh, kemudian tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sampai air mata keluar, lalu diakhiri dengan isak tangis kepedihan.

Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Meskipun kenyataan dia tidak. Dan teman-temannya hanya bisa memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Tenanglah, Daichi. Suga juga akan sedih kalau melihatmu menangis seperti ini,"

Namun Daichi tak kunjung juga berhenti. Dia masih menangis, meski tidak sekeras yang sebelumnya. Teman-temannya maklum. Memang, siapa yang tidak sedih jika kehilangan orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati? Tidak ada. Tanpa kecuali. Bahkan, penyihir jahat dari film-film disney pun, akan merasa sedih kalau rencana jahatnya gagal. Apalagi, orang seperti Daichi yang begitu tulus mencintai Sugawara dan telaten dengan semuanya. Bayangkan, betapa tertekannya dia.

Di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya,terkadang ia berkata sendiri sambil menatap kosong ke depan, "..Seharusnya sekarang kau harus pulang, Suga. Ini sudah malam, gymnasium club sudah ditutup.."

Dia akan bertingkah, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Bangun dipagi hari dengan wajah sumringah. Membuka mata, meraba kasur di sebelahnya, dan bergumam,

"Kemana Suga pagi-pagi?" Kemudian, ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari taman belakang rumahnya, ia akan tersenyum tipis, bergumam lagi,

"Mungkin dia sedang menyiram tumbuhan," meskipun dia tahu kalau yang di luar sana bukanlah Sugawara.

Daichi pun akan melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa,

Setelah ia mandi dan bersiap pergi ke kantor, ia akan tersenyum melihat makanan kesukaannya tertata di meja makan. Mengambil dua buah piring dan menyiapkan dua porsi nasi untuk dirinya dan juga Suga.

"Ayo, dimakan, nanti keburu dingin nasinya," katanya disela-sela kegiatannya menyantap sarapan.

"Ah, ternyata kau memang tidak menyukai makanan ini ya.." lanjutnya lagi ketika ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Kemudian Daichi akan berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil piringnya dan juga piring Suga, lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Aku pamit, Sayang. Nanti aku akan pulang larut, kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah terlebih dahulu.." pamitnya di ambang pintu rumah, masih dengan senyuman, karena ia melihat sosok Suga yang tersenyum diantara bayang-bayang.

Malam harinya, ketika ia pulang ke rumah, disitulah Daichi sadar, bahwa, sudah tidak ada lagi senyuman yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. Dan Daichi akan masuk ke kamarnya, meringkuk di atas kasur, sembari memeluk foto Suga.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat," lalu memejamkan mata. Tak sadar, bila ia sedang diperhatikan oleh sosok pemuda berambut silver di sudut ruangan.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Daichi. Ia membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki itu. Kemudian matanya terpejam, seolah ingin memasuki alam bawah sadar Daichi. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama menjadi bukit._

 _Kesedihan yang selalu bersemi, lama-lama akan membawa kehancuran bagi diri sendiri._

* * *

Tapi Daichi sudah hancur sejak ia kehilangan Sugawara. Bagaimana, kemudian?

Sugawara menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika melihat punggung kokoh Daichi. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu, menepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

Raut terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah Daichi kala itu,"..Suga," kemudian dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda berambut silver itu sudah berada dalam dekapan Daichi.

"Aku merindukanmu...aku merindukanmu.." tanpa terasa, air mata lagi-lagi meleleh dari kelopak mata Daichi. Ia menggumam, sembari mengeratkan pelukan. Tak ingin bila sewaktu-waktu Suga akan menghilang, maski ia tahu kalau sekarang mereka berada dalam alam mimpi.

Suga memasang senyum dan membalas pelukan Daichi, "aku juga.. merindukanmu,"

"Kembalilah aku mohon,"

Pelan sekali, namun terasa di dada Daichi, Suga menggeleng. Usapan tangan pada punggung berhenti sejenak. Sepasang tangan menjauhkan pelukan, kemudian berpindah posisi untuk mengangkat rupa elok Daichi untuk menatapnya. Jemari jenjang mengusap sisa-sisa air mata. Senyum tulus tak juga luntur dari wajah manis. Itulah Sugawara. Pemuda berhati lembut dengan segala ketulusan yang terpedar dari dalam dirinya,

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya.. jangan bersedih," tuturnya lembut.

Daichi menggeleng, "bagaimana aku tidak sedih kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku?"

Lelaki itu mirip anak kecil sekarang. Dia merengek. Namun rengekannya mengiris hati, "aku masih ada disisimu. Aku disini,"

Sugawara menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Daichi. Dan sebuah tangan menggenggam telapak tangannya, "tapi ragamu tak berada disini," balas Daichi.

"Apa arti sebuah raga kalau kau bisa memiliki jiwanya? Apa arti sebuah raga kalau kau sudah mengambil perasaannya? Cintanya?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Suga.. Sayang.." lagi-lagi, sesak menelusup di hati. Pasokan oksigen sulit untuk masuk.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdir kita. Tidak. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku, Daichi.. mengertilah,"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban. Daichi tidak rela! Kalau takdir Suga adalah seperti ini, maka takdir Daichi juga harus serupa dengan Suga. Dia harus menyusul kekasih hatinya. Dia harus mati.

"Jangan, Daichi. Jalanmu masih panjang!" Seruan Suga membuyarkan lamunan Daichi.

Kedua matanya merah menahan amarah. "Jangan berpikir untuk bunuh diri.. semuanya akan sia-sia,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa bersamamu lagi?"

"Ikhlaskan aku. Relakan aku untuk pergi. Jangan tangisi aku,"

Daichi masih menerawang, tak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Hanya diam. Membisu. Hingga sesuatu yang padat dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Menghantarkan kehangatan yang telah lama tak terkecap.

Kedua mata Daichi perlahan terpejam. Sepasang lengannya merengkuh Suga dengan erat. Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke dalam baju Sugawara, mengusap punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Sugawara di sela-sela pangutan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya membuka akses bagi Daichi untuk menginvasi rongga berliur miliknya. Membiarkan lelaki itu memakan habis bibirnya seperti permen karet.

"Akan ada seseorang yang menjadi penggantiku. Lebih baik daripada aku dan akan menjadi takdirmu," disela-sela napas yang terenggah, Sugawara tersenyum. Memberikan Daichi sebuah harapan baru untuk hidup.

"..akan ku coba," jawab Daichi sembari memandang Sugawara. Ia membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Sugawara yang menyisakan saliva miliknya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa,"

Senyum tulus tercetak lagi dan usapan telapak tangan kembali Daichi rasakan pada pipinya, "waktuku sudah selesai sekarang, aku harus pergi.."

"Sampai jumpa, kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti," dan kecupan di dahi menjadi salam terakhir.

.

.

Daichi terbangun di kala fajar. Bukan karena sinar matahari menulusup dibalik tirai, tetapi suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana. Ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk dengan kedua kaki yang menggantung dipinggir kasur.

Sebelum ia berdiri dan melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu di pagi hari, sebuah kertas kecil mengambil atensinya. Kemudian, diambilnya kertas itu dan senyuman melongok walau sedikit,

 _Kau pasti bisa!_

 _\- dari orang yang paling kau cintai._

Setelah itu Daichi berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Suara ketukan makin lama-makin terdengar sangat jelas. Ia memutar ganggang pintu.

"Ah! Akhirnya! Ush! Selamat pagi!" Pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum lebar menyapa Daichi.

"..Pagi. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, sebentar,"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia malah berjongkok dan membuka backpackernya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang sepertinya terselip disela-sela bajunya.

"Ah! Dapat!" Serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Secarik kertas brosur terpampang di depan wajah Daichi. Lelaki itu menyernyit,

"Aku ingin menyewa kamar disini!" Tandas pemuda kuning itu.

Daichi semakin bingung, "tunggu, aku tidak merasa menyewakan ka-"

Kalimatnya terhenti, sebuah nama mengambil perhatian.

 **Asahi Azumane**

Daichi berdecak, memaki dalam hati, "Asahi sialan!"

"Jadi, bagaimana, Asahi-san?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Mau tak mau, Daichi menghela napas, "Namaku bukan Asahi, aku Daichi Sawamura,"

Kedua mata pemuda itu melebar, ia gelagapan. "Eh? Jadi aku salah rumah?" Takut salah dan tipu.

"Tidak. Ini benar rumahnya. Asahi itu temanku,"

Helaan napas lega terdengar, "syukurlah. Jadi bagaimana, Sawamura-san?"

Daichi menggeser tempatnya berdiri, "masuklah dulu, kita bicara di dalam. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini."

Si pemuda mengangguk, kemudian membawa backpackernya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Daichi berdehem, ia ingat sesuatu. Sejak tadi, sepertinya ia belum mengetahui siapa nama pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Daichi ketika ia berhasil duduk di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

Si pemuda menepuk dahi, meruntuki kecerobohannya. Kemudian dia berdiri, "Perkenalkan, aku Yuuji Terushima. Mohon bantuannya!" Dan tersenyum manis setelah membungkuk 90°

Daichi menelan ludah, ia membatin, _Sepertinya.. aku mengerti maksudmu, Suga._

Dan di atas sana, Suga tersenyum senang atas perkerjaannya.

 **A/N : Selamat tanggal 14 Februari, Jombs!**

 **RnR?**


End file.
